1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to a writing control system, a writing apparatus, a management apparatus, a computer-readable medium and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
A display holding medium (so called “electronic paper”) capable of displaying and holding a document image in a no-power state and rewriting the document image is put to practical use, and it is desired to expand the use of such a display holding medium as a display medium in place of paper.
Electronic papers are classified into various types depending on image writing methods. For example, an electronic paper of a two-dimensional projection type optical writing method is caused to display and hold an image by projecting the image into the electronic paper with a writing apparatus. Also, an electronic paper of an electronic writing method is caused to display and hold an image by writing electronic data with a writing apparatus.
In the electronic papers of either method, the electronic paper is convenient to carry the displayed image and is useful as a medium for displaying an image in a mobile environment.